Samus Aran
|weight = 90kg (198lbs) |ship = Gunship |weapon = Power Suit, Power Beam, Missiles, Bombs |alt = Morph Ball |hair = Officially blonde, though she has also had brown, green, red and violet hair in early media. |eyes = "Blue with a slight green." http://metroid-database.com/mzm/art/ZSSMZME.png|affiliation = Bounty Hunter employed by the Galactic Federation. |voice actor = Minako Hamano in Super Metroid (Unused voice) Jennifer Hale in ''Metroid Prime'' series Alesia Glidewell in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Jessica Martin in Metroid: Other M }} Samus Aran (サムス・アラン (Samusu Aran), is the main character and protagonist of the ''Metroid'' series. Orphaned during a Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo, and taken to Zebes, where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police, where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a bounty hunter. As a bounty hunter, armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions thought otherwise impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base at Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at BSL where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasite rather than turn it over to the Galactic Federation. Introduced in 1986 in Metroid, Samus is a Human (infused with Chozo DNA & later strands of Metroid DNA) Bounty Hunter famous for her accomplishments on missions thought otherwise impossible. Armed with a cybernetic Power Suit built by the Chozo, an ancient, highly intelligent race, she is a powerful opponent in battle. Samus broke ground early in the gaming world in Metroid. Originally players were under the impression that Samus was a male, as even the instruction booklet confirmed this. However, completing Metroid under an hour revealed Samus to be a young athletic woman. Although Samus wears the Power Suit throughout most of the Metroid series, it has become a tradition to depict her in much more revealing attire at the end of each game, often as a reward for satisfying certain conditions, such as completing the game quickly or with a high percentage of the game’s items collected or even both. History Main Article: History of Samus Aran Personality and Portrayal Samus’s personality has never been well defined in the games, a conscious decision by Nintendo to help the player imagine themselves better as the in-game character, as well as allowing them to imagine Samus’s personality and backstory in any way they wish. However, Metroid Fusion and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption are perhaps the most notable games in the series to give of a glimpse of Samus’s personality, as well as other media and fan expectations. In addition, Metroid: Other M is supposed to tell more about Samus Aran, with Samus speaking in the trailer. Typically, Samus is depicted as a Byronic hero, who despite her great achievements, is deep down very lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death for her parents. In licensed Metroid material outside of the games, Samus’s personality is largely left up to the writer in question. As result, her personality has varied considerably between major publications. The 2002 manga depicts her as suffering from childhood trauma and often thinking heavily about her role and the role of the Pirates. In the Captain N: The Game Master comics, Samus is depicted as brash and money-hungry (as just about any bounty hunter would be), though she is willing to compete fairly with Princess Lana for the protagonist Kevin Keene’s feelings. In the Nintendo Comics System series, Samus unusually has a Southern accent, and commonly uses phrases like “pardner.” Samus’s lack of defined personality is largely due to the fact that, aside from opening narrations, she has never had a speaking role except in Metroid Fusion, which, though mostly well received, did garner some criticism from gamers for its depiction of Samus, who they felt should have been better left to their imagination. Metroid: Other M has been confirmed to put Samus in a speaking role and delve deeper into her personality than past games. Physical Appearance Samus Aran is a Human. She is 6 feet 3 inches tall and weighs 198 pounds. Her hair color is blond, her eye color is blue and she appears to be Caucasian. Samus wears her hair in a ponytail, except for two locks on either side of her head, a hairstyle that is distinctive to her. Currently, it appears as though her infusion with neither Chozo nor Metroid DNA appears to have affected her appearance in any manner, except for perhaps her unusually tall height. Samus’s appearance has varied between games. In the original Metroid, her hair was brown, though it would turn green once the player acquired the Varia Suit. If Metroid II: Return of Samus was played with a Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player or Game Boy Advance, her hair would be colored red. It wasn’t until Super Metroid that she officially became blond. Samus’s signature hairstyle first debuted in Metroid Zero Mission, and has been met with both positive and negative critical reception. This hairstyle has been present in every Metroid game released since. The only exception is Metroid Prime Hunters which, though it retained Samus’s ponytail, was missing the two locks of hair on each side of her head. Previously, Samus had been depicted with a ponytail in Metroid Prime and (briefly) at the end of Metroid II and Super Metroid. Samus’s face structure has also varied between games. Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion gave her a wider face and larger eyes than later incarnations. In Metroid Prime, her jaw was squarer, her eyes were more deep-set, and her lips were more defined. Zero Mission gave her higher cheekbones and a thinner face than previous installments, and that template has been the basis for every game since. Echoes’s incarnation is possibly the most critically panned appearance of Samus, due to the in-game model suffering from uncanny valley. Prime Hunters, on the other hand, is currently the most positively received incarnation of Samus. This game gave Samus a face that appeared to be a fusion of Zero Mission’s and Prime’s depiction. Samus retained the deep-set eyes, traditional ponytail, and fuller face from Prime, but also had Zero Mission’s higher cheekbones. Corruption’s is closer to that is Zero Mission, with a thinner, more anime styled face. A common misconception is that this is the same game-model used for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, the two games were developed separately and the Brawl model of Samus shows many notable differences from Corruption’s model. Samus’s appearance in Brawl appears to be a Zero Mission incarnation. On the other hand, Metroid: Other M is perhaps the largest change Samus has ever had to her appearance since Zero Mission, as she is depicted for the first time with short hair and a Japanese-looking face. While her adult appearance still gives her a ponytail, the two locks on either side of her head have been heavily reduced in size, and her ponytail has been moved to the nape of the neck. Powers and Abilities Samus Aran’s infusion with Chozo DNA, as well as her warrior training since her childhood, has turned Samus in a superior athlete. Her training began at the age of 3 and continued up until she was 14 years old. As a result of the Chozo’s influence, Samus is capable of running and jumping heights far past normal human ability, as well as surviving falls that would otherwise kill an ordinary human. Samus is also more adaptive to foreign alien environments that humans cannot survive in. For example, she was able to breathe normally without her Power Suit on Elysia, despite the atmosphere being toxic to humans. While Samus does not exhibit any powers that humans do not naturally have, all of the normal human limits have been exceeded to the max. Samus also demonstrates good sharpshooting skills. She is an excellent marksman, with incredible aim, and is tremendously deadly in combat. She exhibits prodigious puzzle-solving and hacking skills. She also possess a limber figure that allows her to crawl through tunnels and gaps that would normally require usage of the Morph Ball. All of these are, of course, augmented further by her Power Suit. So far, Samus has not been seen engaged in weaponless, hand-to-hand combat within the Metroid universe, though in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, she uses a fighting style that largely relies kicks and occasional jabs. The extent of Samus’s training after she joined the Federation Police is currently unknown, but it is clear that the Federation has made one major augmentation to her abilities: her infusion with Metroid DNA. This infusion was done in a last-ditch attempt to save her life after she was infected with the X Parasite, and thus it was not completely known at the time what the side effects would be. As a result of the infusion, Samus gained immunity to X Parasites, but also inherited the Metroid’s crippling weakness to cold, though this disability could be canceled out with a later Varia Suit upgrade. She does not seem to have inherited their ability to float, and still relies on the Space Jump to do so. It is currently unknown whether Samus has inherited the Metroid’s signature ability to leech life energy from other lifeforms, aside from the well-documented X Parasites, though this is likely to be solved in any sequels taking place after Metroid Fusion. Equipment Samus’s most notable piece of equipment is, of course, her Power Suit, which has become virtually synonymous with her own identity. This suit was given to her when she first began living with the Chozo, and was built to be fused with her mind, body, and soul. The original Power Suit was destroyed when Samus crash-landed on Zebes after an ambush by Space Pirates, but her duel with the Chozo Hieroglyphic gave her a new, upgraded suit, which is able to absorb dozens of upgrades of alien origin. The Power Suit's main purpose is to protect her from adverse environments and enemy fire. The suit itself can be upgraded to such dozens of other forms, each with its own different advantages. While some suits are stronger than others and have different abilities, all they all maintain the same basic shape and usage. Beneath the Power Suit, Samus wears a skin-tight body suit known as the Zero Suit. Because of its negligible weight, this suit allows Samus to perform at top physical performance level, and gives some, albeit weak, protection from enemy fire. She also owns a pistol known as the Paralyzer, which auto-charges to fire stunning shots, though unfortunately, it has no lethal capacity. For transportation, Samus uses her Gunship, which usually resembles her helmet. She has owned a single Gunship that has been with her since her very first Zero Mission and remained in her possession until its destruction in Metroid Fusion. It is a Hunter-class starship made especially for her by the Galactic Federation on Aliehs III. Two other gunships are also shown in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Fusion. Behind the Scenes Concept and Creation Samus Aran first appeared in 1986, as the playable protagonist in the video game Metroid. Samus was originally created solely as a alternate identity for the player to put themselves as, as and was given no separate personality or defining features, characteristic of the creative treatment of many video game characters of the time. Partway through the development process, one member of the team suggested: “Hey, wouldn’t it be cool if the character turned out to be a woman?” A vote was held and Samus was changed into a woman. Since the film series "Alien" was acknowledged as a major influence in the development of Metroid, it is reasonable to assume that the inspiration for making Samus a woman may have very well come from the film's own Ellen Ripley. Contrary to popular belief, Samus was not created by Metroid producer Gunpei Yokoi. The original game concepts were done by game director Makoto Kanōh and were designed by Hiroji Kiyotake. Samus’s true identity as a woman was a heavily guarded secret, and was obscured by the already simple Power Suit’s androgynous appearance. The game manuals for Metroid in Japan uses pronouns like It mainly because the Japanese language only has gender-neutral pronouns like aista. The American manuals instead used male pronouns like "he" but it is unknown if this was a botched attempt to keep Samus’s gender a secret or simply a mistranslation. Only by beating the game in under an hour could the player gain access to a secret ending where Samus would remove her Power Suit and reveal herself to be a woman. It has become a tradition for Samus to do so in every Metroid game since, if the player completes the proper in-game requirements. Super Metroid marked the first time Samus ever spoke in a game, narrating the events directly after Metroid II. Her speaking role was expanded in Metroid Fusion, where she spoke in more narrative monologues, and also conversations with her computer. Though Fusion was well praised, there was some controversy over Samus’s speaking role and as a result, aside from an opening narration in Zero Mission, she has not spoken since, not even in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, which was the first Metroid game to prominently feature voice acting. Yoshio Sakamoto based the image of Samus Aran for Super Metroid on actress Kim Bassinger. She was also briefly nude when she died in this game with a voice by Minako Hamano, but these elements were reconsidered because of American sensitivity to nudity and the voice sounding "too sexual", so Tomomi Yamane added the bathing suit to her and the voice acting was removed. Sakamoto claimed in a Super Metroid interview that he "a special version of the ROM" with the original death sequence. Sakamoto also claimed in this interview to be the only person to know "where Samus's beauty mark is," which later turned up in Metroid: Other M under the left side of her lip and was marked in concept art for Metroid Prime, but was not added to the model.http://www.metroid-database.com/index.php?g=sm&p=interview Samus first received a voice actor in the game Metroid Prime, where she was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Samus has no in-game dialogue, however, and speaks only in various grunts and yells when damaged, a scream when killed, and rarely, breathing. Hale has remained her voice actress throughout the entire ''Prime'' series and it is unknown if she will return to reprise the role in future games. Her second voice actress was Alesia Glidewell in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Glidewell also voices Knuckle Joe and Krystal in the same game. Most surprising about Glidewell’s depiction of her is that Samus is given a voice-over with speaking lines for the first time. While she is in her Zero Suit, she speaks for all three of her taunts, and one victory cutscene. Her lines are: *"Is that all?" *"Try me." *"You’re mine." *"Be still." Metroid: Other M, will feature Samus speaking again, voiced by Jessica Martin. The name Samus is the female variant of the name Seamus, which is Celtic for James, which means: "He who supplants." Her last name of Aran may refer to the Aran Islands on the west coast of Ireland. Combining the two gives the meaning: "She who supplants an island" or "She who conquers an isolated area by force." Pronunciation of the name over the years has varied from either SAMUHS A-RUHN (as in the verb "run"), A-RAHN (using the "CAT" vowel for the first two As and the verb form of "ran"), but it wasn’t until the release of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that pronunciation of her name was finally cemented as SAMUHS ERR-EN, and it is likely to remain this way since. Role in other media Being one of Nintendo’s flagship franchises, Metroid, and Samus with it, have been featured in a variety of other media, as cameos, or in promotional material, as well as being mentioned or spoofed in other games or on television. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Samus is one of the original eight characters in the Super Smash Bros. series and has appeared in all three games in the series. The wide array of weapons she can use include Missiles, Super Missiles, the Charge Beam, the Grapple Beam, the Screw Attack, and Bombs, as well as a flamethrower. Her Gunship from Metroid II: Return of Samus appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee and returns once more in Brawl. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus is given access to a powerful new weapon as her Final Smash: the Zero Laser which allows her to fire a gigantic laser of incredible strength, but consumes so much energy that Samus’s Power Suit falls apart, leaving her in her Zero Suit. While she is in that form, she becomes far faster, and gains access to her Paralyzer, which she can use as a whip and to fire stunning shots. Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Samus also plays a role in Brawl's Adventure mode: The Subspace Emissary. In it, she first appears in her Zero Suit, breaking into the base of the Subspace Army on the Island of the Ancients. Soon she comes across a Pikachu being drained of its electrical power. Samus uses her whip to break the container the Pikachu is being held in, summoning a security force of R.O.B.s. The two join forces to retrieve Samus’s Power Suit, but are confronted by two Shadow Bug clones mimicking it. After reacquiring her Power Suit, Samus and Pikachu come across Ridley. He grabs Samus and starts to drag her against the wall, until Pikachu returns Samus's favor and uses Thunder on Ridley, causing him to drop Samus. An infuriated Ridley attacks. Once they defeat him, the duo exits the base and come across a cave where R.O.B.s are exiting with newly manufactured Subspace Bombs. Samus and Pikachu make their way through the Subspace Bomb Factory and find the Ancient Minister with the R.O.B. Squad. They prepare to fight, but then realize that he looks very sad. At that moment, Captain Falcon, Olimar, Diddy and DK burst in. A hologram of Ganondorf appears and orders the R.O.B. Squad to activate the remaining bombs. The Ancient Minister tries to stop them, but is set on fire when Ganondorf orders them to retaliate. After the Ancient Minister is revealed to be a R.O.B. himself, Samus and the other characters all rush out to escape the Island before it is engulfed, but are confronted by Meta Ridley and duel him abroad the Falcon Flyer. Samus groups up with the other fighters to lead an assault on the Subspace Gunship, during which she uses her own gunship as a distraction to buy enough time for Kirby to arrive on the Dragoon. She and the other fighters head into the Subspace Realm, but she is defeated by Tabuu and turned into a trophy when Tabuu arrives and uses his Off Waves to defeat all who are attacking him. King Dedede later comes to save her and she continues with the others to lead the final attack on Tabuu. ''Super Smash Bros. "Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe." Works: Metroid (NES), Metroid II: Return of Samus (GB), Super Metroid (SNES) ''Super Smash Bros. Melee "This intergalactic bounty hunter's full name is Samus Aran. Clad in a Power Suit made by the Chozo race and infused with their enhanced blood, she cleared the planet Zebes of a Metroid infestation. Samus is an orphan, the sole survivor of a Space Pirate raid that destroyed an Earth colony named K-2L." Metroid, 08/89 "Samus has an abundance of projectile weapons, making her a long- distance attack specialist. The most powerful weapon in her arsenal is the Charge Beam, but be warned: It can be reflected. Her missiles have homing capabilities, but when fired as Smash Attacks, they fly on a straight trajectory and have boosted power." Charge Shot B: Missile While Samus's arsenal missile weapons is indeed formidable, her enemies are in for a rude awakening if they guard against nothing else. Her grappling beam captures foes and latches on to walls, and the Screw Attack drags foes upward in a series of spins that doubles as a recovery move. Samus can also use her Bombs to perform Bomb Jumps. & B: Screw Attack & B: Bomb ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' "The intergalactic bounty hunter named Samus Aran. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions." Metroid (1987) Super Metroid (1994) Stickers Samus is also featured on several stickers *'Dark Suit Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Throwing Attack +16 (All) *'Gravity Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Running Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Weapon Attack +25 (All) *'Samus' Metroid Fusion - Electric Resistance +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosive Attack +18 (All) *'Samus' Metroid - Indirect Attack +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Leg Attack + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Cameos in other Nintendo titles #''Famicom Wars'' (1988, Famicom) (Unreleased outside Japan; The Red Star commander on Donut Island is called Samasuun, and her face on the result screen is Samus's helmet.) #''Tetris'' (1989, NES) (Cameo, appears playing the upright bass after the player wins a B-type game of level at least 9 and height at least 2.) #''F-1 Race'' (1990, Game Boy) (Cameo, appears cheering for the player with four other women before Course 7) #''Galactic Pinball'' (Virtual Boy) (Cameo, her ship appears in a minigame where the player must shoot oncoming Metroid enemies, similar to Space Invaders) #''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' (1996, SNES) (Cameo, after Mario's party defeats Yaridovich, he may find her sleeping, until Mario travels to Land's End, and a Samus figurine appears in the toy box of Booster's Room.) #''Kirby Super Star'' (1996, SNES) (Cameo, when Kirby uses his rock defense he can become a Samus statue. Also, the Screw Attack icon (called the Screwball) is a treasure in the Great Cave Offense segment of the game.) #''Kirby’s Dream Land 3'' (1997, SNES) (Cameo, appears after level 5-2, which also contains six Metroids. If Kirby defeats them all using an Ice power, Samus will remove her helmet.) #''Super Smash Bros.'' (1999, N64) (Playable character) #''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001, Nintendo GameCube]) (Playable character) #''Animal Crossing'' (Nintendo GameCube) (An e-Reader card called "Samus's Suit" gives the player a Power Suit to wear in the game. This is coded on the card, and not the game, however.) #''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest'' (2003, Nintendo GameCube) (Includes a trailer for Metroid Prime.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Contains a microgame based on NES Metroid called Metroid (microgame), with Samus firing missiles at the Mother Brain. Though she cannot move, the Morph Ball is functional.) #''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' (2003, Game Boy Advance) (Samus was intended to appear at Starbeans Cafe, among other Nintendo characters, during a scripted event. Dialog remains in the game's code- "Cashier: Whoa! A power outage? Yikes! Samus Aran! I see you're rocking and rolling as usual! ...Looks like your energy tanks are empty! Sorry, but can't you give your Hoolumbian to Samus? Oh! Feeling better?" She would then give the player an Energy Tank in exchange for the drink. Ultimately, most of the items were replaced with similar ones in the final game, though the Energy Tank became a Power Grip accessory.) #''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' (2004, Nintendo GameCube) (Contains Metroid (microgame) from WarioWare: Mega Microgame$!) #''WarioWare: Touched!'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Contains a microgame based on Metroid) #''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (2005, Game Boy Advance) (Contains two microgames based on Metroid and another full game called "Mewtroid" starring a rolling cat with an Arm Cannon and Brinstar music.) #''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005, Nintendo DS) (Gulliver, the seagull, references Samus saying "Tell me, have you ever heard of the bounty hunter that can turn into a ball?" Also you can get a 1x1 item that is a Metroid in a case. When you touch it, it glows and plays a small clip of Metroid music.) #''Geist'' (2005, Nintendo GameCube) (Samus’s helmet and red clothing are seen in a locker within the women’s locker room at Volks Corporation.) #''Tetris DS'' (2006, Nintendo DS) (Metroid-based course, Catch; in the title screen, Samus shoots some tetrominoes; A difficulty level on Standard mode is Metroid Themed, with Samus to the right, and clips of the original Metroid playing on the top screen, but with a more realistic background.) #''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' (Wii) for the Wii was intended to include Samus and Link, but Nintendo did not allow Activision to include them. A video shows her using many of her attacks from the series, which would have been motion-activated.) #''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' (2007, Wii) (Contains a microgame based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Samus also occasionally appears in two other games, with a Super Metroid cartridge in one and Samus playing an upright bass again (as she had in Tetris) in another.) #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2007, Wii) (Playable character, Zero Suit Samus is also a playable character. Mainly partnered with Pikachu, she plays a large role in the game's story, The Subspace Emissary.) #''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' (Japan 2008, Wii) (Zero Suit is one of two unlockable Nintendo costumes.) #''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (2008, Nintendo DS) (Samus statue and Screw Attack, now correctly named, appear in this SNES remake.) #''Animal Crossing: City Folk" (2008, Wii) (Samus Helmet, Metroid, and Varia Suit available in game.) #''Phantasy Star Ø'' (Japan 2008, Nintendo DS) (Samus's Arm Cannon is one of two available Nintendo weapons.) In other media *Samus was also a semi-regular character in the Captain N: The Game Master comic books, published as part of the Nintendo Comics System. In these stories, Samus has romantic feelings for Kevin Keene, the main character, despite his own affections for another woman, Princess Lana. However, as she states in the story "Breakout", Samus prefers to win Kevin’s affections fairly. Samus's gunship also makes an appearance, though in a very different form than in the games. Interestingly, the ship's class in the comic was "Hunter IV", suggesting that the ship's canonical designation ("Hunter Class") may have been derived from the comic. *In the Captain N: The Game Master cartoon, Samus did not appear, even though Mother Brain was the show's primary villain. Jeffrey Scott claimed in an interview that he didn’t feature Samus in the cartoon because he "never heard of her".Interview with Jeffrey Scott, The Unofficial Captain N Homepage *Samus also starred in her own Nintendo Comics System stories, apparently set in the same continuity, titled Deceít Du Jour; it was the only ten-page story to have the Metroid umbrella title. In this story, Samus duels with another Bounty Hunter, 'Big Time' Brannigan, whom Mother Brain has hired to capture her, and who claims to be just as efficient as Samus. In the end, Samus proves her superiority by sabotaging her own gun (after he damages her Arm Cannon) before handing it over to Big Time. When Big Time attempts to kill her with it later on, it explodes, covering Samus's escape. *In the 1989 movie The Wizard, Metroid can be seen briefly (in a full-screen shot) on a PlayChoice-10. *A super deformed doll in Samus's likeness that Princess Peach desired drove the humorous plot for a Mario VS Wario comic that was published one month prior to the Super Metroid comic. *Samus also starred in two comic adaptations featured in Nintendo Power: a 60-page one for Super MetroidSuper Metroid: Comics, Metroid Database and a 24-page one for Metroid Prime. *Samus also appeared in the Samus and Joey series of manga, where she meets a boy named Joey and adventures with him. *Samus once appeared in a Kool-Aid commercial that advertised Metroid II: Return of Samus. An animated version of her is seen in the back of a bus with two children. *In the episode of the show "Code Monkeys" called "Valley of the Silicon Dolls", Larrity searches for bounty hunters to kill the robotic teddy bear that Dave, Jarry, and Black Steve reprogrammed. Towards the end of the episode, a warped version of Samus's ship rises up and Samus jumps out and kills the teddy bear. She then removes her helmet and reveals that she is actually Marry. She then morphs into a ball and rolls away. This version of Samus has the arm cannon on her left arm instead of her right, probably due to copyright issues with Nintendo. *Samus Aran can be seen on Nintendo Monopoly representing New York Avenue for $200, and is featured prominantly on the box based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes artwork. Official Data ''Metroid Prime'' website "The bounty hunter Samus Aran was hired by the Galactic Federation to exterminate the Space Pirate army on Planet Zebes. Samus was successful in not only defeating the Space Pirate army, but in neutralizing the Metroid threat as well. Performance and professionalism were very impressive. ''With her Chozo-built Power Suit, Samus prefers hi-tech weaponry to deal with enemy threats, although the bounty hunter also undoubtedly also posesses excellent melee combat skills." Gallery For concept art, see Samus Aran's Gallery. Samus Aran File:Rodney Shoots the Afloralite.png|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid Zero Mission File:OBK2L.PNG|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Samus ChozoLeader.jpg|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Smguide pg6.jpg|''Super Metroid'' guide. File:Ob2.PNG|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Mfend2njp.png|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Ob4.PNG|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Sammie.PNG|''Metroid e-Manga'' File:First-Zero-suit.jpg|''Nintendo Comics System'' File:SamusAdam.PNG|''Metroid (2002 manga)'' File:Metroid v02 ch0071.png|''Metroid (2002 manga)'' File:Merge.PNG|''Metroid (2002 manga)'' File:A-Zero_Mission-Art10.jpg|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero02.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Metroidzero04.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero05.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero06.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero07.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero08.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' Image:Metroidzero09.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Samusmpend.PNG|''Metroid Prime'' File:Zerosuithunters.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Zero_Suit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Zerosuitcorruption.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Metroid_II_Best_Ending.png|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:5.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Sammylittle.PNG|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Samother.PNG|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Suit up 2.png|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Mfend1.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Mfend2.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Mfend3.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Mfend1jp.png|''Metroid Fusion'' Power Suit File:MZM_Manga_Powersuit_2.jpg|''Metroid E-manga'' File:Metroid c06 051.png|''Metroid (2002 Manga)'' File:Metroidzm 03 big.jpg|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Metroid v2 ch16 140.png|''Metroid (2002 manga)'' File:Varia Suit sprite6.png|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Gravitysuit.gif|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Mprime 07 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Powersuit3d.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Metroid Prime model.) File:Samus p3.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:Phazon Suit on a Black Background.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' File:MPH Samus2.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt'' File:Samus.jpg|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' File:Samus model6.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus DarkSuit.png|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Lightsuit.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' File:Samus Aran MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Hazard Shield 50% Corrupted PED Suit.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Hazard Suit Fully Corrupted PED render.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Hazard_Shield_No_Corruption.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:M2Powersuit.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Metroid2 boxart.jpg|''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' File:Introduction.png|''Super Metroid'' File:SMSave.PNG|''Super Metroid'' File:Gravity Suit.jpg|''Super Metroid'' File:Xeo7UxDqGS-tGq6IOttVk MyHkBnbvw0.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|''Metroid: Other M'' File:Fusion Suit art 2.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' File:FusionVaria.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Fusion Gravity Suit Scene.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Mfusionguide r 20.jpg|''Metroid Fusion'' References Category:Characters Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Galactic Federation Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Metroids